That's My Boy!
by Kanna37
Summary: A seven year old Sesshoumaru meets a seven year old Kagome, and decides its time to learn the Inuyoukai courting rites - to his father's rather strained pride.


**That's My Boy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru stared disdainfully around at the group of children surrounding him and looked back up at his father dubiously. He couldn't believe that he was supposed to mingle with these... _lesser_ beings.

He glared petulantly at his sire as he made a shooing motion at him. "Go on, Sesshoumaru, go and make some friends." _Kami knows he needs some friends, the little terror. Though why I thought one of these summer play groups was a bright idea, I'll never know. My homicidal son will never want to do something as beneath him as speak to someone who's __human__._

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were echoing his father's quite nicely, even as he eyed his own half-demon brother already playing with a bunch of other kids. He looked around idly – there were demons, half, and humans, even ones with spiritual powers, here in this group, but not even any of the demons could compare to his magnificence... so what use did he have for any of them?

And then his eyes landed on a couple coming through the door, leading a little girl by the hand... Sesshoumaru's mind promptly went off track, and he stared with awe. She was around his age, seven or so, and already beautiful, long, raven locks, and huge, solemn blue eyes staring out at the world and presiding over pink cheeks and sweetly bowed lips.

She was also human... though she carried reiki, and a great deal of it, he could tell. She also had it under strong control, which was a good thing. Not taking his eyes off her, he watched the entire time as the young girl mingled with everyone there, acting the same with demon as she did with half and human. And when she approached him with a shy smile and a, "Hi, I'm Kagome," to his father's supreme surprise – and pleasure – he responded with a firm, "Hello, I'm Sesshoumaru," right back.

She smiled brightly, he blinked, and just that fast, Sesshoumaru was hooked... and from that moment on, his little mind was taken up with planning their future - together.

First things first...

He needed to get his father to explain the courting rites – he was only going to do this once, and by all the kami, he was going to do it right – his little princess Kagome deserved no less.

Later that evening, after dinner and before bed, he cornered his father in his study, and with his usual stoic, calm manner, asked, "Father, explain the inu courting rites to this one. I have need of the knowledge."

Needless to say, Touga almost fell out of his chair. He stared blankly at his almost anal retentive son, and cleared his throat. "Eh? Could you repeat that, son? I'm not sure I heard you correctly." He lowered his voice, speaking to himself, "I'm _sure_ I didn't hear you correctly."

"You heard me correctly, father," Sesshoumaru said pedantically, brushing a piece of lint from his sleeve with a disapproving expression on his little face at it.

The elder demon cleared his throat again, then asked, "And why do you need to know such a thing at your age, pup?"

"Because one is never too young to begin to plan for the future, and I have mine planned. In order to act on those plans, I need the information I have requested," he responded, his little voice sounding almost annoyingly bland as he stated that he'd mapped out his entire future – at _seven years old_.

"Surely this is more anecdotal knowledge rather than _necessary_, my son – you _hardly_ have a female to court," the confused father retorted.

"That is where you are wrong, father. I _do_ have my future mate picked out, and would prefer to begin the courting rites now, so that my claim is undisputed later, when other opportunistic males begin to sniff where they are not wanted," Sesshoumaru stated calmly, to his surprise. "She is human, but powerful, and Kagome will undoubtedly draw many males.

Poor Touga didn't know whether to laugh at, be proud of, or cry over listening to his _seven year old son_ insist that he was going to begin _courting a female. And a __human__ female no less, from the child that had always disdained humans!_

After several moments spent pondering the most appropriate response, he just shrugged and chose to go with the flow and be proud.

So he explained the courting rites to his son, and then watched the next day at the play group as the boy put them into motion, patting himself on the back as several of the other demon parents that knew the ropes watched on in awe.

"That's my boy," was all he would say when asked, a proud smile plastered across his face as he watched Sesshoumaru scare all the other little boys away from his chosen female.

But he couldn't help but laugh to himself...

_His mother's going to have a fit!_

~oOo~

A/N: I've been very down and out lately due to medication complications, and that's not over yet, but hopefully things will start calming soon. I'd like to get back to regular posting on my stories, and will when I can. This was just a cute little one-shot that came to me when I realized I'd never done a chibi Sess/Kag - so here it is in all its short little glory.

Amber


End file.
